Just a Fling
by VladimireSeximus
Summary: Vlad has the skeleton key oh noes!...Ember sees him flying along with a prize in his hands...She is intregied with this suss looking Vampire :. bah i dont care what you guys think plasmius looks like a vamp so pokes tounge out


Hey guys! just takeing a break off Families lost and Families gained...major writers block there so i decided to do a VladxEmber story to clear my mind...hope ya like!

* * *

Plasmius flies through the ghost zone with a smile of success holding a delicate prize in his hands, the "Skeleton" key.

"At last I have the skeleton key, now I can travel to any dimension, unlock any door and heh heh…free any prisoner" he said as he flew past several doors.

One door crept open and a dark figure flew out and intercepted Vlad. Vlad continued on his cape whipping in the breeze, the figure grabs Vlad's cape and pulls it back causing Vlad to stop and fall back, moments later purple binds wrap around his waist tying his arms to his sides.

"What the fuck! What's the meaning of this!!?" Vlad demanded

The figure smiled "I won't hurt you much baby-pop" said a familiar voice

Vlad struggled and tried to break freak "Ember?" he said as he continued to struggle.

"Of course dip-stick who else would it be?" she said as she brang Vlad closer and kissed him hardly.

Vlad's eyes go wide and his body tensed, he tried to pull away but her hands slip behind his head preventing him from pulling away. The need for oxygen arose and ember broke the kiss then slipped her knee between Vlad's thighs, he gasped.

"What are you doing?!" Vlad said in a panic.

"Shhh" Ember cooed as she pressed a finger to his lips "And don't struggle cause it will only make it worse" she said as she sank to her knees.

Vlad watched her closely as she undid his belt, Vlad tried to pull away but the strains pinned him to a near by door, he heard a clank as his belt fell to the floor, Embers light blue hands began to slip up Vlad's thighs, his body betrayed him he felt his cock react to her touch. Embers fingers slipped into the waist band of his pants and pulled them down .

"No…" Vlad gasped as his pants fell to his ankles

Ember saw Vlad's big bulge in his royal blue silken boxers she grinned and felt it, there was a small damp spot were pre-cum had oozed out.

"You got hard quickly Plasmius" Ember said as she licked her lips

"Well…uh…you see I was in thought while I was heading back to my lab…" Vlad stuttered

Ember laughed "Shove it dip-stick I'm gonna rock your world!" she said as she pulled his boxers down quickly.

Plasmius's cock sprang up and Ember raised her eye brows and is impressed with the length and thickness it's at least 10inches long.

"Please don't…" Plasmius begged

Ember laughed "The "almighty" Plasmius begging to stop?...Hilarious"

Ember moved her lips closer to the swollen head and she took it in her mouth and sucked. The taste of salty pre-cum filled her mouth, Plasmius bucked a little as Ember throat fucked the halfa, He moaned loudly. Her head bobbed up and down Plasmius closed his eyes and gasped. Ember pulled away and kissed the "snail trail" below his belly button then kissed down and nibbled softy on his shaft.

"Puh..puh…" Plasmius moaned

"What's that Plasmius...You want more?" Ember asked in glee

Plasmius's head lolled back and arched his back. "Please Ember…" Plasmius whined.

Ember grinned and engulfed the whole member, Plasmius moaned loudly as no woman had swallowed his cock whole before, Ember sucked and stroked him then pulled away, Plasmius let out a whimper of disappointment.

"Want more do we big boy…all you have to do is ask" Ember said as she stripped her shirt off.

Plasmius watched her strip, her round small breasts bounce a little as she pushed her pants down and kicked them off, and Ember began to feel her pussy spreading the moisture around her clit and entrance.

"I want…I want…please release me…I'll give you what you want…I'll rock your world!" Plasmius whimpered as he watched the woman tease him.

Ember smirked and pressed her self against Vlad "If I let you go you won't fly off on me will you Master Plasmius?" Ember said as she ran a finger over his goatee feeling the soft facial hair.

Plasmius smirked "Of course I wont…you have me interested now" he said softly

Ember smiled and released her ecto-bounds from the halfa, his hands went straight for her buttocks and hoisted her up, and he turned them around and pressed her against the door. Plasmius ran his tongue over his front fangs.

"Brace you're self girl…" Plasmius said as he guided his cock head up between Embers clit and teased her.

Ember arched her back and placed her hands on Psalmist's shoulders as he pushed him self into her. She was so very tight so wet so soft, wasn't skulker pleasing her enough if not at all?. "_Fuck she feels good" _Plasmius thought as he thrusts into her searching for that tender G spot of hers. Ember gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her body up and down his hard thick member.

"Fuck me master Plasmius…ugh…give me more…" Ember whimpered.

Plasmius thrusted deeper, she was taking most of him in juices and pre-cum splashed from Embers gash, Plasmius panted as he rammed her, his balls clapping her ass.

"Ughn…ember…" He whined as his climax started to rise.

Ember groaned as her climax rose as well, their bodies began to tremble, Plasmius's grip tightened on Embers ass as he came, his seed spilling into her, he moaned in pleasure. Ember gasped as she came over his dick and was fulfilled with his cum, it began to ooze out from their join. Plasmius pulled out and panted he then placed ember on her feet then picked up his pants and belt.

"I got to get going…thanks for that" he said as he pulled his pants up and slipped his belt on. Plasmius checked his pocket and the key is still there.

Ember stood there leaning against the door with her knees together. 'Heh…you're welcome…and you rocked my world baby-pop" She said giving him a suggestive look.

Plasmius smirked then walked over to her and kissed her tenderly

"My portal is just over there" plasmius suggested as he winked and flew off.

Ember watched him fly off and disappear into his realm.

"You haven't seen the last of me…baby pop" she said as she dressed and walked off.

* * *

eh eh should there be an other chapter? i found that saucey tbh :p...well i hope you enjoyed that :p


End file.
